


Heavy Matters

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2004-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian has something on his mind.





	Heavy Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I should have been more worried when Brian didn’t make any comments about the quantity of food I ate last night. More I should have known that something was up when he offered me that slice of Death by Chocolate cake. He even asked me if I wanted seconds. When he agreed to order Pizza my alarm bells should have rung off. But no I just thought that for once he was being nice to me and understood that I am the normal eater in this house and that the portion he calls a meal are just what normal people call a bite. Really he eats less than a Top Model on a diet. He hates it when I tell him that he is fine and doesn’t need to watch his weight. When it comes to his figure he really out queens Emmett. If he finds the tiniest trace of fat on his plate he goes to full drama queen mode in 5 seconds flat. Sometimes I think it’s funny others it just pisses me off. He is worst than Gus when he has to eat broccoli but then he is only 5.

 

So last night I had a feast of pepperoni pizza with extra cheese on and chocolate cake while Brian had his chicken salad with fat free dressing. All through the meal he kept that smirk on his face and I thought he was just happy because I was. Silly me. 

 

After dinner my alarm still didn’t go off when he said he was to tired for sex and that he should just watch TV quietly. So we had a quiet night in. We went to bed early and just exchanged a few kisses but never made it to the full sexual work out. So out of character I have never known Brian not to be in the mood. When I try to get him to fuck me he just told me that I shouldn’t over exercise. So I fell asleep completely clueless to what he had on his mind. How stupid of me. I should know by now that Brian never does anything without further motive.

 

And this morning he brought me breakfast in bed. My only thought was how so romantic he really cares for me. He had made French toasts and they were drowned in maple syrup just the way I like them. And still his behavior didn’t seem too weird. He just told me to enjoy my meal and boy I did. 

 

So you’re going to ask me why am I so pissed at him now.

 

Well after that delicious breakfast I wanted to thank him the best way I know. Once again I begged him to fuck me into next week and again he declined. Then I started to worry. What is it something I had done. Or did he have to apologize for something. I couldn’t recall any argument or fight. Everything had just been perfect for the past 2 weeks. No. Nothing to explain this sudden kindness. And even less rational explanation for him to withhold sex.

 

So I started to search my memory was Today a celebration day. No. No birthday no anniversary no holiday. So then I knew something was off.

 

And then I was really startled he went into the bathroom and brought the scale and set it on the floor next to the bed.

 

‘Step on it. He said

-What ?

-What part didn’t you get. I said set on the scale.

-So you forcefeed me and now you want me to weigh myself. Are you out of your fucking mind. Is this one of your weird way to try to get me on your anorexic’s diet. Well let me tell you nothing you can say about my weight is going to make me change the way I eat.

-No. No. You don’t get it. I just want to know how much you weigh. So on the scale Sonny Boy.

-Not until you tell me exactly why you want me to.

-I just want to make sure my little twink is healthy.

-c’mon Brian. Do you really think I’d buy that one. Bullshit. What’s up ?

-Pleeeeese. Get on the scale Baby. For me. Just do it. Be a good boy now, will you.

-No way. I want to know what you’re up to. And it sure isn’t because you’re worried about my growth. The only thing that’s growing here is my impatience with you.

-That and your hard-on.

-You could take care of that.

-Not until you have weighed yourself. So out of bed and on the fucking scale.

-Fuck off Brian and spill. Are you afraid a good fuck is going to make me loose weight. You are really un-fucking-believable. With all the food I had I’ve probably gained 2 pounds.

-I hope so.

-What? I thought you didn’t do fat guys. 

-Stop complaining like a little wife. I thought you enjoyed the treat.

-Yes I did but if I had known you were coaxing me into whatever your plan is I wouldn’t have eaten any of it. So for the last time I want to know what’s going on.

-Ok. Ok. You won. There’s this draw and the prize is your own weight in condoms. So…

-So you…

-Since you’re obviously already heavier than me in normal time I though a few pounds more would just win us a few more condoms.

-You’re really mad as a hatter Brian Kinney. But you’re my mad man and I love you. So ok I will step on that scale.

-That’s my twink.

-But you owe me like a hundred blow jobs for that.

-Well you can start collecting when I have written your weight on the entry form.

-No wait a minute.

-What now? 

-Why don’t we ask Ben. He sure is the heaviest of us all.

-Now I haven’t thought about that. That’s the best thing you said all morning. I’ll call him.

-Can I still get my hundred blow jobs?


End file.
